Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 17
00:02:13 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:02:18 Yumms567: CAN WE FIND A CODE 00:05:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:05:36 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 00:07:31 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:07:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:07:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooops.... 00:08:14 Lehcar708: ? 00:09:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:11:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:13:21 Buggarden12: !log 00:13:23 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:13:24 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:17:01 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:17:24 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:20:45 -!- Buggarden12 has quit. 00:25:34 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:25:41 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 00:25:54 Lehcar708: o/ 00:26:21 Phantom of the dark: im watching the packers game through a magnify glass 00:27:47 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:27:51 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:32:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:32:35 Lehcar708: o/ 00:33:00 BananaSavage: o/ o/ 00:33:24 Lehcar708: o/ o/ o/ 00:33:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: o/o/o/o/ 00:33:47 -!- BeBeYouTiful has joined. 00:33:49 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:33:51 -!- BeBeYouTiful has joined. 00:33:55 BananaSavage: Ello 00:33:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:33:58 Lehcar708: Hai 00:34:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello o/ 00:34:06 BeBeYouTiful: yello hello 00:34:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: HI 00:34:12 BananaSavage: Hallo hello 00:34:18 Lehcar708: Hello fellows 00:34:24 BananaSavage: Helllllllllloooooo 00:34:37 BeBeYouTiful: mellow mushroom hello 00:34:54 BananaSavage: Lol 00:35:20 BananaSavage: Mallow hallo marshmallow?... idk lol 00:35:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:36:00 BeBeYouTiful: srry guys I gtg so soon bye 00:36:03 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:36:13 -!- BeBeYouTiful has quit. 00:38:09 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 00:38:12 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:39:02 Lehcar708: I gtg (crying) 00:39:02 Lehcar708: Bye 00:41:13 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:41:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:41:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 00:42:12 BananaSavage: Hello 00:44:17 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:46:53 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:48:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:48:56 BananaSavage: …_… 00:51:21 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:54:08 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:56:58 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:57:36 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:58:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:59:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sigh 00:59:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:59:24 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:59:33 BananaSavage: SO quiet 00:59:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:59:43 BananaSavage: hey lol 01:00:07 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:00:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:00:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hoi 01:01:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:03:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwwww ;( 01:05:07 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:05:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAAYYYYY 01:05:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:05:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:06:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwww ;( 01:06:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:10:16 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:10:21 BananaSavage: What? 01:10:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:10:39 BananaSavage: What happen? And hello 01:11:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: U left 01:11:14 BananaSavage: Imma play kk wanna come :D 01:11:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sure :D 01:11:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: twin 01:11:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: TWINZES! 01:11:30 BananaSavage: Yeaaa 01:11:32 BananaSavage: XD 01:11:42 BananaSavage: Ok meet me at Elwood in gg :D 01:11:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Though gotta change 01:11:53 BananaSavage: Kk 01:12:25 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:13:20 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:13:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wait 01:13:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: where did you get wheels? 01:14:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:14:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:14:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: UMMM 01:14:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: BS 01:14:59 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:15:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bs? 01:15:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:15:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bs? 01:15:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:15:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:16:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:16:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: BS? 01:16:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:16:38 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:17:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:17:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: BS 01:17:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:18:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:18:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:18:36 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:18:46 BananaSavage: Srry 01:18:56 BananaSavage: What wheels 01:19:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:19:14 BananaSavage: PURPLE >…> 01:19:29 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:20:05 BananaSavage: o/ hello? *-* 01:20:18 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:20:53 BananaSavage: P 01:20:53 BananaSavage: u 01:20:54 BananaSavage: r 01:20:56 BananaSavage: p 01:20:57 BananaSavage: l 01:20:58 BananaSavage: e 01:21:05 BananaSavage: t 01:21:06 BananaSavage: h 01:21:07 BananaSavage: e 01:21:09 BananaSavage: U 01:21:11 BananaSavage: n 01:21:12 BananaSavage: i 01:21:14 BananaSavage: c 01:21:15 BananaSavage: o 01:21:16 BananaSavage: r 01:21:17 BananaSavage: n 01:21:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:22:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:22:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi 01:22:06 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:22:12 BananaSavage: !_! 01:22:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: I saw an new user 01:22:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: that looked like Lahm 01:22:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: :o 01:22:30 BananaSavage: 0o0 01:22:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: DID YOU SEE DAT USER? 01:22:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: also how to get black karts? 01:22:45 BananaSavage: I think 01:22:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: where are the blac karts on quests? 01:23:00 BananaSavage: oh 01:23:07 BananaSavage: hold up 01:23:15 BananaSavage: imma send a pic 01:23:18 BananaSavage: to u 01:23:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 01:24:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:25:11 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:25:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi 01:25:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:27:05 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:27:19 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:27:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:27:36 BananaSavage: Ok here is where the black karts are 01:27:52 BananaSavage: How do I send a pic again I forgot :P 01:27:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 01:28:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: It uh 01:28:15 BananaSavage: Ima do it on your wall ok? 01:28:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Profile 01:28:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: ok 01:28:27 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:29:12 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:29:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:29:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:30:04 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:30:25 BananaSavage: Ok done 01:31:27 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:31:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:31:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: I replied 01:32:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:33:36 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:34:27 BananaSavage: Yea I saw 01:35:23 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:10:13 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:10:19 BananaSavage: !hello 02:10:22 BananaSavage: !hi 02:10:23 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 02:10:24 BananaSavage: hi 02:10:29 BananaSavage: !hi how are u 02:10:30 BrickleBot: Hello there, how are u! 02:10:33 BananaSavage: bad 02:10:39 BananaSavage: !hi why? 02:10:39 BrickleBot: Hello there, why?! 02:10:44 BananaSavage: idk 02:10:50 BananaSavage: !hi what does idk mean 02:10:50 BrickleBot: Hello there, what does idk mean! 02:12:29 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:12:47 BananaSavage: I don’t know! 02:12:51 BananaSavage: ?... 02:23:17 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:23:29 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:26:53 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:27:03 Gawainelks2leakfan: Hi brick! 07:12:44 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 07:44:00 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 11:13:27 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 21:17:45 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 21:18:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:19:05 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:19:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:37:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:49:43 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 21:49:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:49:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello o/ 21:50:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiii! 21:50:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hi 21:50:36 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy from Kart Kingdom! 21:51:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! 21:51:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen IgiKo 21:51:40 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw IgiKo 10 days, 8 hours, 40 minutes, and 42 seconds ago. 21:52:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I just sneezed VERY loud. The sneeze literally ECHOED... 21:52:26 William8814: mew mew mew mew mew 21:52:31 William8814: mew! 21:52:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: A...a...Mew! 21:52:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:52:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:52:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: That's how William sneezes 21:53:49 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 21:53:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:54:01 William8814: meow! 21:55:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: That was a loud sneeze.... 21:55:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 21:56:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Mew! 21:56:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: William,are you sick or something? 21:56:55 William8814: maybe 21:57:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Cats get colds? Get Chicken noodle soup for cat! 21:58:10 William8814: /me goes to the vet 21:58:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *I pick up William* Here is some Chicken noodle soup 21:59:18 William8814: /me eats it 21:59:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: William: this tastes like soup..... 22:00:05 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Iggy: That's the point.. 22:01:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:06:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Awkward Awkward moment of silence* 22:06:32 William8814: soup 22:07:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Albina Bakalov: did somebody say soup? 22:07:53 William8814: yes 22:08:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Albina Bakalov: yes! Soup,hey Boris! Soup! 22:10:11 William8814: my soup 22:10:28 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 22:10:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Albina Bakalov: I made it tho! I'm a Bulgarian who loves soup! 22:11:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Albina Bakalov is a Bulgarian who loves soup 22:14:14 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 22:14:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:14:27 Lehcar708: What about soup? 22:14:33 William8814: I have soup 22:14:39 Lehcar708: Soup is good 22:14:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:15:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi! We like soup! 22:15:42 Lehcar708: Welp u better find ur own soup cuz ur not having mine 22:15:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:15:55 Lehcar708: /me stuffs all her soup in her mouth 22:16:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Albina Bakalov will make soup! 22:17:09 Lehcar708: As long as u dont touch my soup im fine with that 22:17:20 Lehcar708: Rip 22:17:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: AKA the Bulgarian goddess of soup!(In my opinion) 22:17:49 Lehcar708: Ok then.... XD 22:18:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Albina Bakalov will make soup houses and soup shoes and Lentil soup and Yogurt Soup 22:19:21 Lehcar708: Um, isn't yogurt pretty much soup with dairy in it already? 22:19:35 Lehcar708: Just saying 22:19:54 Lehcar708: I gtg brb 22:20:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Nope! It's yogurt and soup together in a Yugoslav dish! 22:22:24 Lehcar708: Tbh that sounds kinda gross 22:22:46 Lehcar708: But i haven't tried it, so who knows? 22:23:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: IKR? Why,just,why,Albina Bakalov? 22:23:20 Lehcar708: I'll stick with plain strawberry yogurt 22:23:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya...me too.... 22:24:00 Lehcar708: Fun fact: "soup" in spanish is "sopa" 22:24:19 William8814: soap 22:24:32 Lehcar708: Sopa not soap 22:24:51 William8814: soap-meeow 22:24:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Soapy soup! Please don't make that,Albina Bakalov! 22:25:20 Lehcar708: No quiero la sopa de yogur 22:25:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ? Please translate.. 22:25:55 Lehcar708: I don't want yogurt soup 22:25:57 Lehcar708: Ew 22:26:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya! Bulgarian soups are weird..... Just saying 22:26:49 Lehcar708: Sopa de yogur es muy mala 22:27:07 Lehcar708: Im gonna check the blog brb 22:27:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Uh..Okay? 22:28:13 Lehcar708: 10Dawson10 1 hour ago Sirgawain8 you are the only user who is still here since i started Reply 22:28:37 Lehcar708: EXCUSE ME 10DAWSON10 22:28:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:28:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 22:28:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 22:28:54 Lehcar708: I WAS HERE BACK IN SPRING 2016 BOI 22:28:59 Lehcar708: oh hi 22:29:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:29:21 Lehcar708: *spring 2015 22:29:45 Lehcar708: So i bet ive been here longer than YOU 10Dawson10 22:30:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:30:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: How is my new pfp? 22:30:57 Lehcar708: Kewl 22:31:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!~Morris 22:31:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 22:31:15 Lehcar708: Yep 22:31:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Np! 22:31:39 Lehcar708: (I don't think it was that many Os tho XD) 22:32:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool 22:32:10 Lehcar708: O_O 22:32:31 Lehcar708: Did morris ever comment again? 22:32:49 Lehcar708: I don't think so 22:32:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I dunno. I wonder if he made a new account.... 22:33:07 Lehcar708: Maybe 22:33:13 Buggarden12: OMG 22:33:18 Lehcar708: ? 22:33:30 Buggarden12: I got on chat like 2 hours ago and forgot to x-out the browser lol 22:33:32 Buggarden12: Back 22:33:34 Buggarden12: XD 22:33:37 Buggarden12: Hi! 22:33:40 Lehcar708: XD rip 22:33:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Whoops! 22:33:49 Lehcar708: o/ 22:33:54 Buggarden12: (hi) 22:34:34 Lehcar708: There are barely any unhacked beta users now 22:34:42 Lehcar708: Maybe morris was hacked 22:35:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: M-m-maybe. 22:35:21 Lehcar708: How long have u been in kk? 22:36:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Imma beta user,on my Cats09 account,which is healthy..... My GillBird33account is hacked,tho. My IgiKo account just started like on July 12th? IDK 22:37:07 Lehcar708: Oof 22:37:19 Lehcar708: See almost everyone has been hacked 22:37:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh my. Have you? 22:37:38 Lehcar708: Nope :-) 22:37:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Good! 22:38:08 Lehcar708: Im pretty sure its cuz i left KK right when everyone started getting hacked 22:39:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ok. I have been hacked on my GillBird33account. That creepy comment wasn't mine! 22:39:20 Lehcar708: What did someone say on ur account? 22:39:50 Lehcar708: I have seen some pretty weird comments 22:40:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Something creepy. It said "I'm gonna get you" or something like that. ... (crying) 22:40:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:40:28 Lehcar708: What the flip 22:40:38 Lehcar708: And the mods let it thru?! 22:40:42 Lehcar708: Ugh 22:40:51 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 22:40:57 William8814: gtg bye 22:40:58 -!- William8814 has quit. 22:41:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:41:10 Lehcar708: :-( bye 22:41:13 Lehcar708: Rip 22:41:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOO 22:41:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: PLEASE DONT GO 22:41:20 Lehcar708: Too late 22:41:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LAHM hacked the mods. LAHM: Dostala Menya! 22:42:21 Lehcar708: That's actually possible tbh, except that we don't know what the mods' accounts are 22:43:11 Lehcar708: I bet he's tried to hack creators like bishop, glitterpup1, and pickleback 22:43:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LAHM must be a beta user.... 22:43:33 Lehcar708: Well yeah 22:43:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Or GLITTERHOPBACK1 22:43:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What? 22:44:07 Lehcar708: He was hacking people and commenting in the beta days so yeah he was a beta user 22:44:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh,one of Purptle name combos.... 22:44:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:44:28 Lehcar708: Yep 22:44:59 Lehcar708: Now that i think about it morris was probably hacked 22:45:28 Lehcar708: He's pretty famous, and login security was terrible back then 22:45:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. He hacked Elks449. Which is Elks447 before she got hacked. 22:45:38 Lehcar708: Yep 22:46:36 Lehcar708: Brb 22:46:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I wish that you can log in with Email addresses,that way it'd be harder to get hacked... 22:47:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ...Unless LAHM knew it..... 22:48:30 Lehcar708: K im back 22:48:38 Lehcar708: Yep, i agree 22:49:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: LAHM THAT IDIOT 22:49:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: HE HACKED MAMA 22:49:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But how would he know? 22:49:34 Lehcar708: Also, i wish people weren't so stupid and used the secret question instead of the secret code 22:50:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I do that. And your advice,about the secret questions being unrelated,that's good advice. 22:50:43 Lehcar708: Yep 22:50:54 Lehcar708: Plus i have a really weird, random passqord 22:50:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: I forgot my security question 22:51:00 Lehcar708: Oof 22:51:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well 22:51:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: the answer 22:51:17 Lehcar708: I think you can change it in ur profile 22:51:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: LInk me pz 22:51:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: *plz 22:51:46 Lehcar708: pbskids.org/profile 22:51:51 Lehcar708: Ugh that failed 22:51:59 Lehcar708: But that's the url anyways 22:52:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Http://pbskids.org/profile 22:52:12 Lehcar708: Yep that's it 22:52:19 Lehcar708: Forgot the http 22:52:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: My password is not in English,so it's harder to guess. Most hackers are from Austria,USA and China,so he probably can't guess my password. But he could be Japanese; they have really advanced technology. 22:53:07 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 22:53:09 Lehcar708: My password isn't an actual word 22:53:15 Lehcar708: o/ 22:53:46 BananaSavage: Hello 22:53:49 BananaSavage: o/ 22:54:08 Lehcar708: Hi 22:54:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But my best advice is Icelandic password; they BARELY have tech. 22:54:19 BananaSavage: Hru u guys today? 22:54:24 Lehcar708: Eh 22:54:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: o/ 22:54:35 BananaSavage: Eh? 22:54:39 BananaSavage: o/ 22:54:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:54:51 Lehcar708: I'm dreading school 22:54:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:55:00 Lehcar708: It starts in 10 days 22:55:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 22:55:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: BS 22:55:12 Lehcar708: (But hey, who's counting?) 22:55:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: While playin with u yesterday 22:55:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: I saw someone who looks like LAH, 22:55:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: *LAHM 22:55:27 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 22:55:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:55:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiii! Dutch and Slovenian are really hard to learn; so a Dutch or Slovenian password is good too. 22:56:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 22:56:44 Lehcar708: School starts in 9 days, 12 hours, and 44 minutes 22:56:57 Lehcar708: :-( 22:57:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: I is in school 22:57:15 Lehcar708: Oof 22:57:20 Lehcar708: Rip 22:57:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: aee we allowed to ask our grades? 22:57:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: *are 22:57:31 Lehcar708: Idk 22:57:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lehcar wat yo grade? 22:57:46 Lehcar708: Im in middle school tho 22:57:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Make a password that's hard to guess,but not too hard that you forget. 22:57:54 Lehcar708: Rising 8th grader 22:58:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle,weren't we on PC? 22:59:12 Lehcar708: It doesn't show up if you reload 22:59:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Well don't reload... 22:59:59 Lehcar708: Yep 23:00:18 Lehcar708: You can just wait for them to reply and it shows up again tho 23:00:31 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:01:08 BananaSavage: I had a back to school dance it was fun but boring :/ 23:01:22 Lehcar708: Ughhh 23:01:31 BananaSavage: lol the only thing I did is sit against the wall 23:01:36 Lehcar708: Ikr 23:01:53 Lehcar708: Me at any scjoo 23:01:59 Lehcar708: *school dance 23:02:03 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 23:02:17 BananaSavage: Then friends came to sit beside me and then I said go dance :P so they listened lel 23:02:45 Lehcar708: I DO NOT dance 23:02:46 BananaSavage: I was so freaking bored :P 23:03:03 Lehcar708: I always just bring my phone cuz i know im not gonna dance 23:03:09 BananaSavage: I danced I did the Cupid shuffle 23:03:12 BananaSavage: lel 23:03:30 BananaSavage: Yea I brought my phone there to but I was dancing sometimes 23:03:46 Lehcar708: I feel like if the cupid shuffle came on at my school nobody would actually do it 23:04:11 BananaSavage: Brb 23:04:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I never went to a school dance;but I'll be absent that day 23:04:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'll pretend to be sick. 23:04:45 Lehcar708: Ikr lol 23:05:15 Lehcar708: The thing is i have some friends who don't dance either so im not alone at least 23:05:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: they look boring... 23:05:55 Lehcar708: They are boring 23:06:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'd rather be in KK! 23:06:19 Lehcar708: Lol 23:06:34 Lehcar708: U in middle school yet? 23:06:44 Lehcar708: (It's ok if thats tmi) 23:07:06 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: PC, Lehcar? 23:07:23 Lehcar708: Sure 23:07:38 BananaSavage: Back 23:07:47 Lehcar708: o/ 23:08:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Why do school dances freaking exist? 23:09:03 BananaSavage: Dun know 23:09:23 Lehcar708: To make money for the school 23:09:45 BananaSavage: Oh yea I payed $5 at school 23:10:01 BananaSavage: for the dumb dance and it was boring 23:10:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But can't they do it any other way? 23:10:30 BananaSavage: They could maybe they are “lazy” 23:10:42 Lehcar708: Well my school is pretty much broke so they have to do anything they can 23:10:53 BananaSavage: That’s sas 23:10:55 BananaSavage: sad 23:10:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:11:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000096 23:11:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:11:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 23:11:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: How about movies? I don't think anyone likes school dances! 23:11:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:12:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000096 23:12:16 BananaSavage: I love movies but then I get bored of it so i sleep 23:12:25 Lehcar708: I voted 23:12:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:12:36 BananaSavage: Same 23:13:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me makes a cute face 23:13:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:13:28 BananaSavage: Aw xD 23:13:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I dunno. 23:13:57 BananaSavage: Who likes movies? =/ 23:14:08 Lehcar708: Me 23:14:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:14:26 Lehcar708: Idk what my favorite movie is tho 23:14:38 BananaSavage: Mine is rampage :/ 23:14:59 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:15:13 Lehcar708: I watch marvel, star wars, pixar, dreamworks, and whatever i can find on Netflix 23:15:38 Lehcar708: And sometimes i watch dc 23:16:03 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:16:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me plays with toys 23:17:02 Lehcar708: /me puts on YouTube 23:17:03 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:17:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then a picnic? 23:17:14 Lehcar708: ? 23:17:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I mean,who doesn't love food? 23:17:33 Lehcar708: Food costs money 23:17:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:17:40 Lehcar708: So nope 23:17:47 BananaSavage: I love food :/ 23:17:54 Lehcar708: (For my school i mean) 23:18:19 Lehcar708: I love food 2 but my school would never spend that much money on it 23:18:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:19:24 Lehcar708: they didn't even hire my math class a TEACHER last year. Instead, we took an online course in the computer lab 23:19:27 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 23:19:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:19:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:19:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 23:19:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000096 23:20:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Welp, how about making our own food and bringing it? 23:20:27 AcceledAcceled: o/ 23:20:35 Lehcar708: o/ hai 23:20:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: ACCELED HAS VIRUS 23:20:43 Lehcar708: OH CRUD 23:20:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: REMEMBER? 23:20:50 AcceledAcceled: You advertised a wiki on DS lol 23:20:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 23:20:56 AcceledAcceled: Goodieeeee 23:20:59 Lehcar708: /me dives back into her shelter 23:21:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: I IN SHELTER 23:21:12 Lehcar708: Not my shelter 23:21:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: ACCELED HAS DA NOPE AND YEP VIRUS 23:21:25 Lehcar708: /me kicks purple into his own shelter 23:21:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:21:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ow 23:21:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: o/ 23:21:35 Lehcar708: Dis my shelter 23:21:44 Lehcar708: So back off 23:22:04 AcceledAcceled: /me drinks milk 23:22:06 AcceledAcceled: Okay 23:22:18 AcceledAcceled: I'm good for about 2 hours 23:22:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled you has hope and yep virusss 23:22:39 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:22:40 Lehcar708: It might still be contagious 23:22:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:22:46 AcceledAcceled: Milk cures for only 2 hours 23:22:51 Lehcar708: Ok 23:22:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Mods are aren't lagging for a while! 2 more designs and I'm Super Builder! 23:22:58 AcceledAcceled: Yay! 23:23:03 Lehcar708: Wow, congrats! 23:23:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled 23:23:07 AcceledAcceled: I need to keep on emailing DS 23:23:38 Lehcar708: On my raelma account, i would be a super builder if everything from 2015 and 2016 went thru 23:23:44 Lehcar708: But nooooooooo 23:23:50 AcceledAcceled: Ty for the art Iggy :) 23:24:05 Lehcar708: I have stuff waiting for 3 years, and it still hasnt gone thru 23:24:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled, there is a new discussions post 23:24:21 Lehcar708: So im stuck as a rookie designer 23:24:26 AcceledAcceled: Oh em jee. My "Sorry" art went through D: 23:24:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:24:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000096 23:25:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Np, dj! On your Wiki,why did you say that you are sucky at art? It's great! 23:25:12 AcceledAcceled: Meh 23:25:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:25:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:25:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled is I cute? 23:25:32 AcceledAcceled: My dogs arer 23:25:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes or no 23:25:58 Lehcar708: I put idk 23:26:03 AcceledAcceled: i put idk 23:26:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:26:08 AcceledAcceled: Uh 23:26:09 AcceledAcceled: hi 23:26:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 23:26:11 BananaSavage: Hello 23:26:12 AcceledAcceled: and bye? 23:26:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: o/ 23:26:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: why doesn’t anyone know if I is cute :( 23:26:33 AcceledAcceled: EEK IM A CREATIVE CHAMP!!! 23:26:34 Lehcar708: We dont know you irl 23:26:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:26:38 AcceledAcceled: Yeah 23:26:40 AcceledAcceled: ^ 23:26:42 BananaSavage: Yup 23:26:43 Lehcar708: Congrats dj! 23:26:48 AcceledAcceled: ^^ Thanks 23:26:50 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Congrats, Dj! 23:27:11 AcceledAcceled: Let's hope my account doesn't get hacked >:( 23:27:16 Lehcar708: ikr 23:27:22 AcceledAcceled: AGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAHAGAGAA 23:27:28 Lehcar708: hope you have a good password 23:27:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: What if someone’s password is password? 23:27:47 AcceledAcceled: Its a a fine one 23:27:48 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:27:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I hope your password is in Dutch! 23:27:59 AcceledAcceled: That password is easy 23:28:03 AcceledAcceled: Mine isnt 23:28:07 AcceledAcceled: i will now :) 23:28:14 Lehcar708: I bet somebody's password is password 23:28:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy s password: In dutch 23:28:25 AcceledAcceled: actually, ill put it in my heritage pas 23:28:29 AcceledAcceled: nvm 23:28:30 Lehcar708: remember Puglove123? 23:28:45 Lehcar708: The one that gave out their password for free? 23:28:46 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 23:28:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me drives Lehcar 23:28:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 23:28:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: GAWAIN SHELTER 23:29:00 SirGawain8: Hello 23:29:05 AcceledAcceled: o/ 23:29:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: SHEEEELTEEEEEER 23:29:06 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Don't! My password is in Finnish! 23:29:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy s password: In Finnish 23:29:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi, Gawain! 23:29:28 SirGawain8: Hello 23:29:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:29:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: GAWAIN 23:29:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: rvuhghhgdczhygcxhyghggvhghfhvhgvhgghhghghggfdfghfnhn! 23:29:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: GET TO DA SHELTER 23:29:55 Lehcar708: Purple we're safe cuz dj drank milk 23:30:08 Lehcar708: She is cured for 2 hours 23:30:17 SirGawain8: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 23:30:17 Lehcar708: (I am still in my shelter tho) 23:30:24 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:30:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yep 23:30:27 Lehcar708: Better safe than sorry 23:30:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: she is 23:30:32 SirGawain8: /me somehow gets in Lehcar's shelter* 23:30:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:30:36 Lehcar708: Nope 23:30:38 SirGawain8: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 23:30:43 Lehcar708: /me kicks him out 23:30:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH 23:30:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: LECHAR 23:30:47 SirGawain8: WAIT NO I'M NOT ON A VIRU- 23:30:47 BananaSavage: ;-; 23:30:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me runs away 23:30:54 SirGawain8: *Gets thrown out* 23:30:57 SirGawain8: *Sad music* 23:30:59 Lehcar708: /me puts a billion locks on the door 23:31:05 BananaSavage: imma go.... :P 23:31:06 SirGawain8: Rip Gawain 23:31:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOO 23:31:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT GO 23:31:14 AcceledAcceled: Wahh 23:31:16 AcceledAcceled: rip 23:31:17 SirGawain8: Awww bye 23:31:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me goes in 23:31:22 BananaSavage: …_… 23:31:24 SirGawain8: Rip Gawain 23:31:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m in 23:31:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im in 23:31:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: im in 23:31:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im in 23:31:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im in 23:31:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im in 23:31:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im in 23:31:38 BananaSavage: ok bye?....... 23:31:43 SirGawain8: This was the 4th time I was thrown out of building 23:31:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOO 23:31:49 AcceledAcceled: AHHHH I HAVE NO MORE MILK TO CURE MYSELF AFTER 2 HOURS 23:31:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me grabs his legs 23:31:51 BananaSavage: No wah? 23:31:53 SirGawain8: Bye Bananasavage 23:31:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *eats and steals nachos from everyone* 23:31:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: WE LIKES U 23:32:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHHH ACCELED 23:32:10 SirGawain8: /me knocks at Lehcars shelter door 23:32:12 Lehcar708: None of u can get in2 MY shelter so HA 23:32:15 SirGawain8: LEHCAR I'M NOT INFECTED 23:32:15 Lehcar708: NO WAY 23:32:18 Lehcar708: IDC 23:32:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Let US IN 23:32:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: I AM IN 23:32:23 BananaSavage: ok bye guys 23:32:23 Lehcar708: I WILL NEVER 23:32:25 SirGawain8: *Loud sad music* 23:32:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: I QM INSIDE 23:32:30 SirGawain8: Me: Oh ok 23:32:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me let Gawain in 23:32:36 Lehcar708: no ur not purple 23:32:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes 23:32:42 Lehcar708: stop it 23:32:43 SirGawain8: /me builds a shelter right next to Lehcars 23:32:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am 23:32:46 SirGawain8: There 23:32:54 Lehcar708: No u rnt in my shelter 23:32:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me builds a shelter right next to Gawain 23:33:07 Lehcar708: it is teleport-proof 23:33:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled? 23:33:25 SirGawain8: One of my walls of my shelter is touching one of Lehcar's walls to her shelter 23:33:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: One of mine is touching Gawains which is touching Lehcars 23:33:53 Lehcar708: Good for you 23:33:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I secretly steal your Hetalia Slovakia memes. Gimme! Gimme! I love Hetalia Slovakia memes! 23:33:57 SirGawain8: /me puts 4563787654637863 locks on my shelter door* 23:34:06 SirGawain8: Me: THERE 23:34:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me makes a door so I can enter 23:34:18 Lehcar708: I have idk how manh locks 23:34:18 SirGawain8: Me: Hi Purple 23:34:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: WE HAS BIGGA BASE 23:34:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 23:34:24 Lehcar708: *locks 23:34:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: o/ 23:34:28 SirGawain8: Now lets knock down Lehcars wall 23:34:33 BananaSavage: /me sighs >_< 23:34:38 Lehcar708: It is impossible tho 23:34:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me knocks down Lehcar’s wall 23:34:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me makes a door 23:34:45 SirGawain8: (You ok BananaSavage?) 23:34:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLO 23:34:51 BananaSavage: nope 23:34:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: WE HAS EVEN BIGGA BASE 23:34:59 SirGawain8: (Pc) 23:35:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Cmon BS 23:35:03 Lehcar708: SHUSH PURPLE 23:35:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: join us 23:35:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHY 23:35:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: LEHCAR 23:35:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHHHHY 23:35:29 Lehcar708: Bs, can we help ar all? 23:35:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: WE IS A BIG BASE 23:35:34 SirGawain8: Lehcar why can't we just say hello 23:35:34 Lehcar708: *at all 23:35:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs BS 23:35:53 SirGawain8: If we were infected we would be saying viruses 23:36:00 Lehcar708: Idc 23:36:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: LEHCAR 23:36:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOU MEAN :( 23:36:20 Lehcar708: Oh well 23:36:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT IF WE IS INFECTED 23:36:39 Lehcar708: I do care, but i don't want to be infected myself 23:36:39 AcceledAcceled: ima finish cristali and zafiro art 23:36:49 SirGawain8: Me: DO WE LOOK INFECTED TO YOU 23:37:00 BananaSavage: :| 23:37:26 Lehcar708: Idk but i will not open these doors until the epidemic is over 23:37:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me comforts BS 23:37:41 Lehcar708: sorry if we're being annoying, bs 23:37:42 SirGawain8: Me: BUT WERE NOT INFECTED 23:37:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me sees hands through walls 23:37:51 SirGawain8: Yes, sorry Bananasavage. 23:37:53 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I will eat Ice cream. Can I steal ice cream? 23:37:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: *the hands grab Purple* 23:37:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: AHHHH 23:38:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me is taken away 23:38:07 BananaSavage: it’s fine just don’t know what u guys doing... 23:38:17 SirGawain8: Me: AAAAAAAAAA 23:38:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: GAWAIN!!!!!! 23:38:27 SirGawain8: /me jumps into lehcars shelter* 23:38:31 SirGawain8: /me screams 23:38:33 AcceledAcceled: Guys, make sure to contact Design Squad if the designs arent approving 23:38:37 Lehcar708: NO YOU DIDNT 23:38:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:38:45 Lehcar708: THAT IS A FAKE SHELTER HAHAHA 23:38:49 SirGawain8: WHAT 23:38:52 BananaSavage: *-* 23:38:59 Lehcar708: My REAL shelter is FAR away 23:39:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: GAAAAWAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! 23:39:05 SirGawain8: WAIT PLEASE 23:39:13 SirGawain8: SOMETHING JUST TOOK PURPLE AWAY 23:39:18 SirGawain8: I DON'T WANNA GET INFECTED 23:39:25 Lehcar708: NOOOOOOOOO PURPLE 23:39:36 BananaSavage: /me looks around (hmm).... 23:39:41 AcceledAcceled: HI 23:39:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Iggy cuts the hand* *hugs Purptle* 23:39:43 AcceledAcceled: :/ 23:39:51 AcceledAcceled: YIKES 23:39:53 Lehcar708: Bs, there is a yep nope virus going around 23:40:03 Lehcar708: dj is infected 23:40:04 BananaSavage: O 23:40:25 Lehcar708: I am in an invincible hidden shelter 23:40:32 SirGawain8: *Suddenly something grabs me* 23:40:36 SirGawain8: LEHCAR HELP 23:40:37 Lehcar708: NO 23:40:41 Lehcar708: GAWAIN 23:40:46 SirGawain8: /me gets taken away 23:40:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: *the hands are still there* 23:40:50 Lehcar708: AHHHHHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN 23:40:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: GAAAWAAAAAIIIN!!!!! 23:41:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: LEEEEEHCAAAAAAAR!!!! 23:41:04 Lehcar708: /me tries to think of a plan 23:41:07 SirGawain8: Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 23:41:08 SirGawain8: HELP 23:41:16 Lehcar708: I HAVE AN IDEA 23:41:32 SirGawain8: SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP 23:41:33 Lehcar708: /me hops in her dreamlimo kart 23:41:44 Lehcar708: /me runs over all the hands 23:41:52 Lehcar708: THERE NOW RUN 23:41:58 BananaSavage: um. 23:42:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:42:06 SirGawain8: /me falls to the ground 23:42:11 SirGawain8: Hi 23:42:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 23:42:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi,Julie! 23:42:21 Popstar792: Oink. Just got back from my trip to the mountains! 23:42:22 SirGawain8: Hi Julie 23:42:23 Lehcar708: EVERYONE RUN 23:42:25 SirGawain8: Nice 23:42:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE 23:42:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I mean oink. 23:42:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT TUCH DJ 23:42:34 Lehcar708: I ONLY BOUGHT US A FEW SECONDS 23:42:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: *TOYCH 23:42:39 SirGawain8: /me falls into a lake* 23:42:39 Popstar792: What's been up while I was gone 23:42:39 Lehcar708: RUN 23:42:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: SHE HAS THE YEP NOPE VIRUS 23:42:45 SirGawain8: Not too much 23:42:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: IF SHE TOUCHES YOU 23:42:48 Lehcar708: RUN NOWWWWWW 23:42:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: U BE INFECTED 23:42:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 23:42:52 SirGawain8: Me: HELP 23:42:56 BananaSavage: /me coughs. 23:42:58 Popstar792: /me hugs back 23:43:02 SirGawain8: /me runs and screams* 23:43:04 Lehcar708: /me sighs and rescues gawain 23:43:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Also you missed stuff yesterday Julie 23:43:11 Popstar792: Lehcar, what's happenin? 23:43:18 Popstar792: What stuff, Purple? 23:43:23 AcceledAcceled: For some reason I want to starve myself... but i am forced to eat 23:43:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: A evil clone tried to destroy me 23:43:31 Popstar792: Rip 23:43:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: By the name of Evil Purple 23:43:35 SirGawain8: Me: THANK YOU LEHCAR 23:43:38 Lehcar708: There is a yep nope virus going around 23:43:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hmmm 23:43:44 AcceledAcceled: she knows 23:43:47 Lehcar708: dj has the virus 23:43:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Eat Yogurt Soup! Bulgaria will be happy! 23:43:52 Popstar792: ^ 23:43:54 Popstar792: Yum 23:44:01 Popstar792: Yep nope 23:44:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:44:05 Popstar792: Yep nope 23:44:06 Popstar792: Yep nope 23:44:08 AcceledAcceled: i dont have to eat right- 23:44:09 Popstar792: Nep nope 23:44:12 Popstar792: Yep nope 23:44:13 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yogurt,Elks! Yogurt in soup! 23:44:15 Lehcar708: NOOOOOOOOO 23:44:21 Popstar792: /me eats yogurt soup 23:44:24 Lehcar708: JULIE IS INFECTED 23:44:26 Popstar792: This tastes good oh yep nope 23:44:27 SirGawain8: *Suddenly a whole bunch of users under the yes nope virus invade the part of KK where me Lehcar purple and etc are* 23:44:30 BananaSavage: :| 23:44:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:44:32 SirGawain8: NO JULIE 23:44:33 SirGawain8: NO 23:44:50 Lehcar708: /me drives away in her dreamlimo with Gawain and purple 23:44:50 Popstar792: auggggg. I infected why meeeeeee 23:44:58 AcceledAcceled: AAA 23:45:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Julie: Ew! WTH! Why did Bulgaria make this? 23:45:03 AcceledAcceled: SOMEONE GET MILK 23:45:07 AcceledAcceled: GET MILKKK 23:45:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE 23:45:11 Lehcar708: /me drags gawain and purple into the shelter 23:45:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me throws milk in Julie’s milk 23:45:15 Popstar792: Yas 23:45:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOO 23:45:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: I AINT LEAVING WITHOUT HER 23:45:23 AcceledAcceled: AGH MY CURE IS ALMOST OVER 23:45:26 Popstar792: Yep nope 23:45:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOOO 23:45:34 SirGawain8: /me screams 23:45:36 AcceledAcceled: I havean hour left till the cure stops 23:45:40 Popstar792: /me coughs yep nope into the air 23:45:44 AcceledAcceled: AAAH 23:45:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me cures Julie with milk 23:45:52 AcceledAcceled: /me buys milk 23:46:04 Lehcar708: /me puts gawain into his own shelter 23:46:09 AcceledAcceled: Purple, her cure stops in 2 hours 23:46:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:46:19 Lehcar708: /me locks herself in the shelter again 23:46:23 AcceledAcceled: which would be 6:00 PST 23:46:31 AcceledAcceled: Mine stops 5:00 PST 23:46:32 SirGawain8: /me has an anxiety attack and passes out* 23:46:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULY 23:46:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: *JULIE 23:46:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: SPEAK TO ME 23:46:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:47:06 Lehcar708: Welp i am not leaving that shelter again 23:47:14 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 23:47:18 Lehcar708: /me starts working on a cure 23:47:23 Lehcar708: OH NO 23:47:27 Evil Purple: WAZZZ UPPERCLASSMEN 23:47:28 SirGawain8: OH NO 23:47:30 Lehcar708: ITS EVIL PURPLE 23:47:32 SirGawain8: /me passes out 23:47:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHAT IS A UPPER CLASS MAN 23:47:43 Evil Purple: I MENT WAZZ UP 23:47:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie you dere? 23:47:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie? 23:48:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:48:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:48:42 Lehcar708: NOOOOO JULIE 23:48:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:49:16 SirGawain8: JULIE 23:49:20 SirGawain8: NOOOOOOOOO 23:49:42 SirGawain8: !seen I haven't destroyed you ALL. 23:49:43 BrickleBot: I have not seen I haven't destroyed you ALL. 23:50:04 SirGawain8: OH NO 23:50:08 Lehcar708: I THINK I FOUND A TEMPORARY CURE GUYS 23:50:17 SirGawain8: WHAT IS IT!? 23:50:21 Lehcar708: YOU HAVE TO WEAR THE MILK KART 23:50:31 SirGawain8: !hi I WILL NOW ATTACK YOU ALL. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA 23:50:31 BrickleBot: Hello there, I WILL NOW ATTACK YOU ALL. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! 23:50:40 Lehcar708: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 23:50:42 SirGawain8: *Bricklebot starts destroying stuff* 23:50:50 SirGawain8: *More people get infected* 23:50:53 SirGawain8: PURPLE NOOOOOOOOOO 23:51:06 Lehcar708: /announce AS LONG AS YOU ARE IN YOUR MILK KART, YOU CAN'T BE INFECTED 23:51:14 SirGawain8: OK 23:51:19 AcceledAcceled: Evil purple :? 23:51:23 SirGawain8: /me gets in a milk kart in the shelter 23:51:29 SirGawain8: I MISS MY PBSVAN KART 23:51:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:51:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello o/ 23:51:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie? 23:51:56 Lehcar708: !hi I have teamed up with Evil Purple 23:51:56 BrickleBot: Hello there, I have teamed up with Evil Purple! 23:51:58 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry 23:51:59 SirGawain8: Bye 23:52:04 Lehcar708: aw bye 23:52:18 Evil Purple: ANYBODY MISS ME? 23:52:22 SirGawain8: Bye 23:52:23 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 23:52:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Noooo 23:52:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im way cuter than you Evil Purple 23:52:48 Evil Purple: No I am 23:53:03 Evil Purple: who is cuter? 23:53:07 Evil Purple: me or him? 23:53:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Me 23:53:12 Lehcar708: PURPLE GET IN YOUR MILK KART 23:53:16 Lehcar708: NOW 23:53:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me is in milk kart 23:53:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:53:31 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:53:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 23:53:55 Lehcar708: /announce ATTENTION, ALL SURVIVORS. GET IN YOUR MILK KART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CATCH THE VIRUS 23:54:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:54:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: How did it start? 23:55:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Milk kart! 23:55:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:55:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:55:40 Lehcar708: /announce JUST IN NOW: BRICKLEBOT HAS DESTROYED ALL MILK KARTS IN STORAGE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A MILK KART ALREADY, YOU CAN'T GET ONE 23:56:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: No!!!! I will destroy BrickleBot! !seen BrickleBot 23:56:48 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 23:57:01 Lehcar708: YOU CAN'T! HE'S TOO POWERFUL! 23:57:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:57:30 Lehcar708: Brb ppl Category:Chat Logs